Everything'
by BloodRedLust
Summary: Kurt and Blaine need to share those 3 little words with each other... and perhaps a little bit more. KLAINE


**'Everything'**

**by Blood Red Lust**

**Kurt and Blaine need to share those 3 little words with each other... and perhaps a little more.**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Glee, these characters or the lyrics to this LifeHouse song. If you don't know the song, Youtube it, it's 'everything' by Lifehouse, and it's incredible. I can just imagine it in Blaine's sweet, sexy voice.**

I could hear nothing but the hammering of my own heartbeat. My mind had long ago ceased functioning on the higher levels and was cruising at a high altitude on Auto Pilot, while the rest of me just floated away into oblivion to the feel of my boyfriends mouth and hands on my body. Soft, nonsensical words were falling occasionally from my lips in response to Blaine's attentiveness, and I could feel my own arousal, thick and hard, pressed uncomfortably against the inside zipper of my trousers. Never before in my life had a felt anything like this pleasure, but I was certain that it couldn't be like this for everybody, otherwise, why would anyone ever stop for long enough to get anything done? No, it had to be because I was with Blaine. I was certain that no one else could or would ever be able to make me feel this good.

We'd only been together as a couple for a few weeks, but I felt as if I had known Blaine for years. We were kindred spirits... soul mates, I was sure of it... and although I still didn't want to rush into the 'physical' side of our relationship, I no longer had that uncomfortable fear of being intimate with him. We had spoken at length, over the past few weeks, of our fears, our limits, our wants and our needs, and I was confident in the knowledge that I could trust Blaine to respect me, just as I was certain that he also had the same trust in me. At around the same time that I had that realisation, I also discovered something else. That I was completely, head-over-heels in love with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's mouth trailed from my collarbone, where he'd been leaving small, nibbling kisses, up to my neck to my jaw, which he licked smoothly with his awesomely talented tongue, before biting it playfully. I gasped softly, not from pain, but from the incredible eroticism of the action, and turned quickly to capture his lips with my own, gently stroking his tongue with mine as I pushed him back onto my bed, hovering above him, and allowing my hands to roam his glorious bare chest at will.

I had to keep consciously reminding myself that I didn't have to be quiet. This wasn't like all the times we were meant to be up here studying, and ended up frantically making out on my bed, with my Dad, Finn and Carole just down the hall... no, this time we were home alone, and actually had permission... and it was a heady thought to know that my Dad knew what was going on, and more or less approved of it. I was proud of him... he'd come a long way. I mean, I knew he wasn't going to pat me on the back and say 'have fun, just make sure you use protection' in reference to me and Blaine, the way he had when I had been pretending to date Brittany, but I do believe he only said that then because he knew nothing would come of it. Not like now, with Blaine, when it seemed like every day he and I uncovered something new about, or with, each other, and as intimacy seemed to be getting a more common thing between us, we seemed to be going just a little bit further every time we were together.

My Dad had taken Carole up the coast for a weekend away, a sort of makeshift honeymoon, until they could save up again for a proper one... which meant that Finn and I were home alone for the weekend... but Finn wasn't the one I wanted to be spending my time with... besides, since he rekindled his relationship with Rachel after she sang that song about him at regionals, he was barely home anymore anyway. I had promised my Dad, after he'd found Blaine in my bed the morning after Rachel's party, that I would ask before I had 'anyone who might be gay' sleep over again... so I did. I just asked. My Dad was a bit taken aback at first by my boldness, but he soon agreed... on the proviso that Blaine and I remained fully clothed at all times. I readily agreed at the time, and fully intended to obey my Dad's rules, but my new found fascination with Blaine's bare skin won out. Oh well... i'm sure it wasn't the top half of our clothing that Dad had been worried about anyway. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Laying quietly in the dark, my head resting in the crook of Blaine's shoulder while my fingers traced meaningless patterns across his gorgeous chest, which began to vibrate gently as he began to sing in such a soft, slow manner that I couldn't help but turn my head up to gaze at him, meeting his beautiful brown eyes.

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to hear you, _

_I need to feel you_

It took me a moment to place the tune... it wasn't a song I was particularly familiar with, and it certainly wasn't one that I thought Blaine would know... but God did his voice suit it. Husky and soft, he sang on, staring into my eyes as he did so, bringing one hand up to touch my face, gently stroking my cheek as he continued.

_You are the light, that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace, again _

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose, You're everything to me_

I smiled at those words... I should be singing this to Blaine, not the other way around. I pressed a soft kiss to his chest, and hugged him tighter, trying to convey to him that I understood completely what he was saying. He sang on, so slowly, so _beautifully, _it was beginning to bring tears to my eyes. I couldn't get over how much emotion he was pouring into this song... it was like he was trying very hard to get a message across, and although I admit to being naive at times, I had a fairly good idea of what that message was. I lay beside him in silence, enjoying the sweet serenade.

_Coz how can I lie here with you, and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms and you give me warmth_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now?_

I'm not going to deny that I was pretty majorly turned on by this point... especially by those last words. I knew I wasn't ready to go that far just yet, but for the first time in my life, the idea of it didn't terrify me... not with Blaine. Actually, quite the opposite. It sounded nice.

_And how can I lie here with you, and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I felt him draw in a breath, and I could tell he was about to kick up the intensity of the song. This was his show choir voice now; deep, full and expressive... just like it was as he sang those last few lines of 'Candles' with me.

_Coz you're all I want, you're all I need, You're everything, Everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need, You're everything, Everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need, You're everything, Everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need, You're everything, Everything_

I was lying on my side, snuggled into Blaine, who was laying mostly on his back as he sang, but now also slightly leaning up on one elbow, facing me... my head resting on his forearm, my fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest. I took advantage of the pause in the song, and pushed myself up the bed a little, towards him, and stroked his cheek with my palm as I pulled him towards me for a kiss... dominating his sweet lips, tasting his beautiful mouth. Then, as I trailed my hand back down his neck and across his chest, I accidentally grazed his nipple with a fingernail. Blaine gasped, and his deep brown eyes burned with sudden desire. He deepened our kiss, battling me for dominance, his amazing song temporarily forgotten as he pulled me closer against him, so I was practically lying on his chest. I brought my knees up on the bed, alongside his hips, to balance myself, then realised that I had inadvertently lined us up so that I was in his lap, and our erections were pressed against each other, only separated by a few thin layers of material. Blaine groaned, deep in his chest, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh my Oath, Kurt. You feel amazing." He looked up at me, his eyes filled with desire, but yet somehow, also concern. "Is this ok? It's not too much for you, beautiful?"

I shook my head, before falling down against him so we were chest to chest, and kissed him fully on the lips before I trailed a line of kisses up his jaw.

"Definitely not too much." I pressed my body tighter against him and moved my hips a little, just enough so that we rubbed up against each other through our pants. Blaine moaned again. "Infact, it's not enough."

He stilled at my words, trying to calm his breath, and met my eyes with a hopeful stare, before speaking in a low, gentle voice. "Do you want to go further?"

I nodded sincerely, but my reply had less conviction. "Yes, I do. I really do... but I don't think we should. Not yet."

Blaine smiled his sweet smile up at me. "I agree." He gripped my face softly and pulled me in for a kiss as we repositioned our bodies into a slightly less provocative position, my head still resting on his chest as he stroked my shoulder with his beautifully calloused guitar fingers. I felt him draw in a deep breath, so I knew he was about to say something. "But just so that you know, Kurt, when you are ready to try more, the pace that we go is totally up to you. I won't ever push you to do anything, but anything that you might want to do with me, don't hesitate to initiate it, ok? You set the pace."

I had lifted my head again, so I was looking into his eyes as he spoke, and I nodded in response, before he continued.

"I am happy to go along with anything you want, at whatever pace you want. I'm in this for the long term. I'm totally in love with you, Kurt. You are everything I have ever wanted." He smiled at me. "Like the song said, 'You're everything'."

I'm sure I blushed, but I was more concerned at that moment about bumping my head on the ceiling, because i'm certain I was floating.

"I love you too Blaine. I think I have since the first moment I met you, and you serenaded me with Katy Perry, and tried to get me to lay my hands on you in your skin tight jeans. I have to admit, it was tempting."

Blaine laughed before he kissed me, softly, passionately, then tucked me in against his side, smoothing the blankets over us both. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought, before Blaine's incredibly sexy voice picked up the end of his song to me, and I peacefully drifted into oblivion to the sound of my favourite warbler.

_And how can I be here with you and not be moved by you._

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I be here with you and not be moved by you._

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_OoO_

BloodRedLust


End file.
